


Dua Ciuman Untuk Severus

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…dari Hermione yang bingung mau bagaimana lagi menyampaikan perasaannya pada sang Potions Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dua Ciuman Untuk Severus

**Title : Dua Ciuman Untuk Severus**

**Summary : …dari Hermione yang bingung mau bagaimana lagi menyampaikan perasaannya pada sang Potions Master.**

**Characters : Severus, Hermione**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Chapters : One-shot**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya. Yang saya punya hanya plot cerita.**

**.-.-.**

            “Ramuan Pelangsing?” Severus menggerutu. “Miss Granger, beraninya kau ke kantorku untuk minta Ramuan yang tidak kau butuhkan!” Potions Master itu menatap Hermione dingin.

            “Aku memang membutuhkannya, Professor,” sanggah Hermione santai.

            Murid Hogwarts lain mungkin akan segera menarik Hermione jauh-jauh dari hadapan Kelelawar Hogwarts itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Barangkali mereka juga berpikir Hermione malah akan dapat Ramuan Untuk Mati. Sayangnya di kantor guru Ramuan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Siapa sih yang tidak takut pada Severus Snape? Pria menjulang itu memang bersih namanya sejak Perang berakhir, namun bukan berarti Perang mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang lebih ramah. Dia masih sama menakutkan dan judesnya seperti dulu.

            Severus menyipitkan mata hitamnya. “Kau hanya tinggal tulang dibalut kulit. Jika ingin ramuan yang tepat, pergilah ke Madam Pomfrey dan minta Ramuan Penggemuk.”

            Tinggal di hutan berbulan-bulan dengan Harry dan Ron, menghindar dari kejaran Death Eater dan menjalani kehidupan yang sulit sebelum Perang telah mengikis lemak Hermione. Penyihir cerdas itu adalah gambaran gadis dengan tubuh sempurna yang diinginkan pada gadis Muggle: kurus, tinggi dan ceking.

            “Terima kasih atas sarannya, Sir,” tukas Hermione.

            “Sama-sama. Dan jangan kembali lagi,” gerutu Severus. Dia hendak menata kembali rak bukunya ketika Hermione yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu tiba-tiba berhenti dan bercelutuk.

            “Seandainya Madam Pomfrey kehabisan ramuan itu, bolehkah aku meramunya sendiri dan menggunakan lab Anda?”

            Severus nyaris murka. “Aku tidak mengijinkan siapa pun yang tidak kompeten meracik ramuan di laboratoriumku yang berharga ini,” suaranya yang sehalus sutra terdengar kalem namun mematikan. Murid tahun pertama pasti sudah terkencing-kencing di tempat seandainya mereka yang menerima kalimat ini.

            Bukannya keder, Hermione malah tersenyum. “Sekedar mengingarkan, Professor, aku adalah murid Hogwarts paling kompeten sejak era Anda,” balasnya.

            Severus tercengang mendengarnya. Sejak kapan Nona Tahu-Segalanya lancang dan seberani ini? Perang benar-benar mengubah segalanya.

            Ketika hendak menegur gadis belasan tahun itu, Severus mendapati Hermione sudah menghilang.

**.-.-.**

            Severus ingin sekali pensiun. Berhenti mengajar, mundur dari jabatannya sebagai wakil kepala sekolah dan kembali ke rumahnya. Minerva membujuknya supaya koleganya itu tidak kembali ke Spinner’s End. Setelah dengan berbagai alasan, bujukan sekaligus ancaman –kucing tua McGonagall itu memang lihai- Severus tunduk pada keinginan sang kepala sekolah. Dia bertahan di Hogwarts dan mengajar Ramuan. Pria berumur tiga puluhan itu tak lagi peduli pada siapa posisi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam jatuh.

            Hari Sabtu itu dimanfaatkan Severus dengan meracik dan menyedu Ramuan yang diminta Madam Pomfrey untuk persediaan Infirmary. Kadang Severus berpikir bahwa jabatan yang diembannya terlalu banyak. Agen ganda, mata-mata, guru, kepala asrama,  kepala sekolah. Sekarang beberapa jabatan itu memang sudah gugur. Walau hidupnya dijejali kesibukan, kehidupan sosialnya sungguh menyedihkan, sebenarnya. Tapi sebagai orang yang terbiasa menderita, Severus tidak protes. Saat ada waktu luang, dia mempergunakannya untuk diri sendiri. Meramu adalah salah satunya.

            Ketika Ramuan Untuk Segala Sakit Perut dan Lotion Anti Gatal rampung, guru berambut hitam itu berniat membuat Ramuan yang lain. Niatnya tertunda gara-gara ketukan halus di pintu. Ternyata Hermione Granger.

            “Apa yang kau inginkan?” tanya Severus langsung.

            Hermione menunjukkan dua es krim di tangannya. “Ini, untuk Anda.”

            “Aku tak suka makanan manis,” tolaknya. Lagi pula, tidak etis menerima pemberian dari murid –kecuali dari Draco. Bagaimana pun, dia wali anak laki-laki berambut kelimis itu.

            “Tidak manis, Sir,” tangkis Hermione ceria. “Ini es krim dari orang tuaku. Mereka dokter gigi, jadi tak usah ragu soal keamanan es ini. Oh, aku juga punya permen tanpa gula. Tidak membahayakan, Sir.”

            Tanpa diundang Hermione masuk dan meletakkan permen dan es untuk sang guru. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa di minta gadis itu sudah duduk dan menyendok es krimnya sendiri.  

            “Miss Granger, apa yang kau lakukan?” desis Severus tak percaya.

            “Makan es krim,” sahut Hermione kalem.

            “Silahkan kembali ke asramamu.”

            “Kenapa Anda tidak makan es-nya? Yah, tidak akan leleh sih soalnya aku pakai Stasis Charm.”

            Severus berubah pikiran. Dulunya dia mengakui Hermione Granger adalah murid cerdas. Sekarang dia berpikir gadis itu adalah gadis gila yang kehilangan kecerdasannya. Benar. Hanya orang tak waras yang ingin ngobrol dengannya dengan santai tanpa merasa terintimidasi. Albus Dumbledore satu-satunya pengecualian.

            Tanpa mempedulikan apakah perasaan siswanya terluka atau tidak, Severus mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya dan memeriksa es sekaligus permen di mejanya. Dia mengecek apakah ada sihir hitam atau jampi-jampi mencurigakan pada makanan itu. Hermione mengirimkan tatapan puas saat sihir sang guru tidak menemukan jampi-jampi aneh.

**.-.-.**

            “Hello, Professor Snape. Bagaimana kabar Anda?”

            “Selamat pagi, Sir. Kuharap Anda baik-baik saja.”

            “Aku berpikir untuk jadi _Healer_ kalau sudah lulus nanti. Bagaimana menurut Anda?”

            Kalimat-kalimat itu akhirnya jadi santapan Severus hampir tiap hari. Walau ditanggapi sedingin apa pun, Hermione tak bergeming. Akhirnya Severus menanggapinya lebih lama dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang.

            Ketika murid tahun ketujuh dan delapan menuju kelulusan, Severus lega. Dia tak akan lagi menjumpai Golden Trio tiap hari, terlebih si anggota cewek satu-satunya. Sungguh Severus tak tahu apa maksud Hermione sering menyapanya, tersenyum padanya dan bahkan melambai padanya. Berani sekali! Murid lain sampai menatapnya aneh. Ingin sekali pria itu mendepak penyihir kelahiran Muggle itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri penyihir cerdas itu membuat hatinya merasa sedikit hangat. Terakhir kali dia merasa seperti ini, Severus ingat, adalah saat Lily masih hidup.

            “Sayang sekali aku tak akan bisa sering-sering bertemu Anda, Sir,” tukas Hermione pagi itu. Gadis itu mencegatnya di dekat Great Hall. Di dekat kakinya ada sebuah tas yang memuat baju dan bukunya yang sudah disihir sehingga mengecil dan ringan.

            “Sebaliknya, aku gembira sekali,” gerutu Severus. “Aku bersumpah akhir-akhir ini kau hampir jadi bayanganku.”

            Mendadak Hermione gelisah. Severus tak tahu kenapa. “Sir. Mister Snape.”

            Severus menatap gadis yang akan pulang itu. “Miss Granger.”

            “Ugh, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya,” Hermione berseru sebal. Dengan gerakan tangkas dia berjinjit dan meraih wajah Severus. Hermione menciumnya dengan _kelembutan_ yang membuat gigi Severus berbenturan dan hidungnya kesakitan.

            Wajah Hermione memerah. “Maaf, maaf. Aku tak tahu bagaimana supaya Anda tahu aku menyukai Anda. Tak mungkin aku mengatakannya. Oh tidak, aku sudah mengatakannya.”

            Butuh beberapa detik supaya Severus kembali menguasai diri. “Kau! Tahukah kau dua puluh pelanggaran yang kau buat dalam tiga menit ini?” Severus malu. Entah berapa tahun berlalu sejak seseorang menciumnya. Tak pernah sekali pun dia pernah membayangkan ada murid yang bernyali untuk mendaratkan ciuman padanya. Apalagi ciuman mengesankan yang jauh dari lembut dan nyaris merontokkan giginya.

            Hermione mengangkat dagu. Meski masih malu, dia berusaha terlihat tegar. “Anda tidak bisa mengambil poin dariku, Sir. Secara teknis aku sudah lulus. Aku bukan murid lagi.”

            Severus merutuk dalam hati. “Pulanglah!” ujarnya keras. Dia hendak berbalik.

            Hermione menarik lengan jubah pria pucat itu. “Kuharap aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Tak lama lagi.”

            Herannya Severus tak mampu mencibir kalimat penuh pengharapan itu. Inilah yang selama ini Severus takutkan. Dia jadi lunak. “Hm.”

            “Aku tak akan bilang selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa… Severus.” Lagi-lagi Hermione berjinjit dan mencium pipi Severus.

            Kepala asrama Slytherin itu menggelengkan kepala. Hermione sudah berlari kecil menuju Great Hall.

            “Anak zaman sekarang,” gumamnya berusaha terdengar sebal.

            Tapi Severus tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dua ciuman yang diterimanya tak kurang dari lima menit lalu itu membuatnya senang. Lebih dari sekedar senang.

            Mungkin sudah waktunya dia membuka hati lagi untuk menyambut kehadiran seorang wanita.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
